What I Say and What I Mean
by xtina-chan
Summary: Takes place during season 1- Darien and Serena don't know each other's real identities yet, but both learn a lot more about the other than they may want to know. How will they react when the truth is revealed? rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. Xtina-Chan here. Going through this story to edit, and breakup the chapters a little better. Taking another look at this, I realized that I go back and forth between Serena's POV to Darien's. To make it a little easier to understand for some I break up the POVs with: - - - - Just so you know :)Thank you. Hope you enjoy. This was the first fanfic I've ever tried to write, so if you read please review. I'd love the feedback. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever to do with Sailor Moon. I am making no money writing or posting this online. I do this for enjoyment, and to improve my writing ability. So, please do not sue. **

Serena walked through the sliding glass doors that led into the Crown Arcade. A rush of cold air hit her as she stepped inside. She was grateful for the drastic change in temperature.

Outside, it was ninety-eight degrees and getting increasingly hotter. But inside the arcade, it was an ice-cool paradise and Serena decided she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Looking to the counter, she found her favorite blonde cutie working and smiled to herself.

"Hey Andrew," she bellowed, making her way towards him.

Andrew greeted her, smiling widely, her heart almost melting at the sight.

"How are you?"

"I am doing great, Andrew. Today, thank God, was the last day of school," she happily declared in a singsong voice to her friend. "Now I have 3 months of summer break! I wasn't even late for school this morning, so I got to leave on time AND my parents are going away for the summer on some type of second honeymoon trip. My brother gets to stay at a friend's house while they're gone. I totally get the house all to myself for three freaking' months!" Serena couldn't help but scream. She was excited.

Andrew chuckled at her high level of enthusiasm. He loved how the littlest things made her seem so overjoyed. Serena had this thing about her. She radiated all kinds of happiness and love and you couldn't help but be happy along with her whenever she was around. No matter how shitty your day was, by simply being in her presence, it made your day look a whole lot better.

However, the same thing happened when she was upset. If Serena was sad and angry then you were sad and angry. Everything around you would seem cruel, bleak and hopeless. You would do anything you could to make her feel better, which usually didn't take much, and then she and the world would brighten up again and everything was okay.

"That's great Serena. Are you going to be okay by yourself for that long though?"

Serena Tsukino was a great girl, but Andrew did know her after all. She was prone to klutz attacks and known for her inability to perform simple tasks. She took his question to mean he was worried about her being alone, not about being alone with her meatball headed qualities.

"Totally . . . It'll be a nice break from my family. If I get lonely, I can always ask the girls over anyways. I'll be coolies."

_At least she'll have the girls if anything does go wrong. _

"So, what can I get ya? You want my special 'Hell yes school is ova' milkshake?"

Serena giggled and nodded excitedly at the idea of milkshake goodness coming her way. She then heard the familiar sounds of the doors opening behind her. Maybe the girls decided to come after all instead of hiding out with their air conditioners at home.

When she turned around to see who had entered the arcade, Serena groaned inwardly.

_Of course it's him. My day wouldn't be complete if he didn't make an appearance to screw it up. _

_- - - -_

Darien Shields stood in the doorway of the Crown Arcade fully welcoming the cold air that greeted him. After a moment he sauntered his way over to the counter in desperate need of an ice coffee. What a long day it had been. He needed to talk to someone about his overly shitty day and who better than Andrew?

"Here you go, Ms. Tsukino. Congratulations on completing yet another year of school."

Andrew bowed to her in appreciation, and in return, Serena erupted into a fit of giggles obviously amused.

Andrew glanced over at Darien at the opposite end of the countertop looking toward him, obviously waiting for some service.

"Hey Dare! Come on over here. I and Serena are having a little end of school celebration."

As Andy was speaking, Darien saw Serena's face change from happiness to complete dread in 3 seconds so, how could he say no? He chuckled to himself, swaggering over toward them. Serena, looking more than a little peeved asked him what he thought was so funny.

"Oh nothing, meatball head," he answered amusedly. "Just trying to figure out how you passed another year of school. You DID pass, didn't you?" Darien raised one eyebrow in question.

_Oh, here we go again._

A sweat drop appeared on Andrew's forehead as he felt a sense of defeat overtake him.

_When will these two ever learn?_

Meanwhile, Serena looked like she was about to boil over with anger, turning completely red trembling from head to toe with rage.

"Of course I passed, you frigging jerk." Serena screamed directly into Darien's face. "I'M not stupid, you know! Unlike some people," she finished, pointing accusingly in his direction.

"Could've fooled me," he mumbled, loud enough for her to here.

"Why you-"

"Now come on Sere, you don't want to get yourself worked up in this kind of heat. You could pass out, or get really sick, and we don't want that now, do we? Especially since no one will be home to take care of you. Then what will you do? So, PLEASE try and ignore him today. You know he's just an idiot," Andrew pleaded desperately to his blonde meatball headed friend.

She knew Andy was right, and was breathing heavily, trying to calm herself down. After a moment, Serena managed to sit down and sip her drink before smiling up at her friend.

"You're so right, Andy. I will ignore him. Thanks."

Andrew breathed a sigh of relief, grateful Serena was being the sensible one of the two today. He turned questioningly toward his other friend.

"So, Dare - your usual?"

"Can you make it an ice coffee Andy?"

"Sure, no problem at all. I'll be back in a minute," Andrew looked from Darien to Serena and mouthed the words _play nice_ to him on his way to the iced coffee machine in the back.

"Thanks, you're a real lifesaver," Darien replied, ignoring Andrew's plea.

He smirked to himself. He did love to play dirty. But, before he got the chance to say anything nasty to the quiet blonde sitting beside him, Andy reappeared with his ice coffee in one hand and a couple of packets of cream and sugar in the other.

"Thanks man. I'm in desperate need of one of these."

He began dumping the cream and sugar into his plastic cup, swirling the liquid around, trying to get it to mix. When he felt he had put in enough coffee condiments, Darien replaced the lid. He took a giant swig from his caffeinated, heavenly-tasting beverage, and sighed happily. He was already cooling off and feeling loads better.

Andrew had walked off, busily helping other customers around the establishment. He assumed Andy wouldn't have the time to chat with him today.

_Ah well_, he thought, _at least I've got my ice coffee to make me feel better._

Darien glanced over to one side, startling himself a little. He'd forgotten about the blonde sitting only 2 stools down from him. She actually hadn't said a thing in at least five minutes. Wow.

"Well, this is a first," he found himself saying. "I don't think I've EVER seen you so still and quiet for so long, meatball head. This must be some sort of record for you, huh?"

- - - -

Serena was pulled from her thoughts by Darien saying something stupid to her and grinning like an idiot.

"Oh, shut up, you jerk," she replied lamely, but not caring. All she wanted to do was drift back to the daydream she had been having about her and Andrew.

They had been hanging out at her house together, laughing, talking and enjoying each other's company. She sighed happily to herself. Then reality came back into view once again as she noticed that Darien had now moved right next to her. He was poking her upon the nose with an extra coffee stirrer, trying to get her attention.

"What're you thinking about?" He asked curiously.

Serena blushed slightly at his question and hoped he hadn't noticed.

"I'm just thinking about what I'm going to do tonight." With my brother and parents gone, I'm all by myself," she answered his question smiling quite excitedly.

- - - -

"Oh yeah, Andrew did say you were going to be alone earlier. What happened, did your family finally get sick of your meatball headedness and run away screaming?"

Darien mentally patted himself on the back for that one. For a brief moment, he thought he saw a flicker of sadness pass over the girl's eyes, but as soon as he saw it, it was gone.

An indescribable amount of anger filled Serena's entire being, and this could be seen in her eyes.

_God, if looks could kill._

- - - -

"For your information," she started, shaking with rage, "Not that it's any of your business, but my parents are on their second honeymoon for the summer and my brother is at his friend's house while they're away. So, I get the house to myself for 3 months, because my parents want me to have a fun-filled, stress free summer 'cause they love me. So, mind your own business."

Somehow, she had managed to keep her voice down, because she had promised Andrew she'd ignore Darien and not get herself worked up. What she really wanted to do was dump her milkshake all over this asshole.

_How tempting._

"Sounds like a load of bull to me," Darien said irreverently, smirking. Oh, how much she wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face.

"To me, it sounds like they went away to take a vacation away from YOU, and sent your brother away so he wouldn't have to deal with you either."

"Wrongo, jerkazoid, my parents love me, unlike some people," she mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Darien asked, his eyes turning black with anger.

_HA! _

Finally she'd gotten to him. She thought triumphantly.

"Well, it's obvious that your parents aren't living with you or anywhere near you for that matter. I've never heard you talk about them at all. So, what's up? They couldn't stand being near such a huge prick like you that they had to move away to another country or something?"

Now Serena was the one smirking and Darien the one about to blow up. Yes! She mentally cheered to herself. Points to me!

- - - -

Darien had never hit a girl, he wasn't raised that way, but he had never wanted to so much in his entire life either. _Come on Dare, calm down_, he told himself. It's not like she knows. Serena was just trying to get you back.

- - - -

He was clenching his teeth and balling his fists. She knew then she had struck a nerve and was proud of that fact, but she also couldn't help but feel a little bad. Darien hadn't said anything to her in over a minute and it looked like it was taking all of his self-control to not jump to his feet and deck her.

"Now," he finally began; his voice sounding very controlled -- very neutral. "It's you who's wrong. You have no idea what the fuck you're talking about. So, shut the hell up and stay out of MY business."

Darien pulled a 5 bill out of his pocket, set it down next to his empty coffee cup, and walked out of the arcade without another word. Andrew, still busy with other customers, looked up at the sound of the closing doors to see his best friend leaving. He didn't even say goodbye to me, he thought sadly. After he had finished giving these customers their change, he made his way over to Serena, taking a break.

He noticed that she looked upset and confused.

"What's up?"

She faced him looking really guilty about something.

"I think I really got him upset, Andy. He's never walked out in the middle of one of our fights before."

She'd never said anything that actually got him mad. It was always her who usually ended up being the one upset and walking away. Darien had always kept his cool with all of the insults she threw at him, except for today.

"What did you say to him, Sere?" Andrew asked, looking concerned.

"Well, he was making fun of me and mentioned my family-"

"Oh, tell me you didn't," he interrupted her.

"-So, I made fun of him and his family," Serena finished, cringing slightly at her confession.

Andy raked a hand through his hair stressfully, knowing what affect bringing up his family had on Darien.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Serena. You really shouldn't."

**So, there you go? What'd you think? I hope you liked it. I love the first season of Sailor Moon. Their squabbles are so cute and you know it Thanks for reading R&R, thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kk. Chapter Two up now :) I should be done with this within the next hour. Enjoy. Please R&R it means so much to me when you guys let me know that you like it. I mean, even if you hate it it's nice to get some feedback on exactly why you know? So, let me know. Thanks. **

"You really shouldn't have said that to him Sere," he repeated, knowing what talking about Darien's parents did to the man, and it wasn't good.

"Why? What's up with his parents? He doesn't talk to them, or something?"

Andrew shook his head sadly at the blonde.

"No, worse, when Darien was a little kid he and his parents were involved in a car accident. He, thankfully, made it out alive, but unfortunately, his parents didn't."

Serena sat back in her seat, her eyes wide with fear, as Andrew pressed on.

"Yeah, I know. But, what's worse is that to this day, Darien still blames himself for what happened. It's really depressing," he told her, feeling for his friend.

For the first time, she felt really bad for Darien, and also guilty about what she had said when she snapped at him earlier.

_I never thought I'd see the day_.

She wanted to know more about what had gone on with her nemesis. "What happened to Darien after they died?"

"Well, he didn't have any other living relatives, so, after his stay in the hospital, he was sent to an orphanage, a few towns over from here actually."

"That's really sad. I find myself actually feeling for Darien! I never ever thought that would happen." That comment made him smirk amidst all the sadness of their conversation.

"Yeah, Dare's had a pretty tough life . . . a pretty lonely one, too. Despite all of the obstacles he's had to overcome he's managed to do well for himself. You've got to respect that. I know I do. I mean, this kid lost everything, you know? He had nothing and he's managed to graduate from high school with honors, get into a good college on a scholarship, work and pay for his own apartment and car. I mean . . .damn."

As she listened to Andrew as he spoke so highly of his friend made Serena feel like such an ass for the way she treated him. It's not like he didn't treat her the same way, but she hadn't lost her parents and everything else, had she? Nope.

"He's done it all by himself, too. Never asked anyone for a damn thing, but that's a-whole-other sad thing I won't get into. You don't really want to hear about that anyways."

Serena looked up at him thoroughly involved in his story. "No Andy, I really do want to hear. Tell me."

He looked at her skeptically. "You're not going to use any of this against him are you? I wouldn't want you to rehash any of this during one of your arguments."

"No," she replied, offended at the suggestion, "of course not. Do you really think I'd do something like that?"

"No Sere, I don't, but I just had to ask. You know?"

Serena nodded her understanding. Darien was Andrew's best friend after all, and vise versa. Each was very protective of the other, and it was so cute. It was like Andrew was the mama, and Darien his baby.

"It's just that after Darien's parents died he pretty much shut himself off emotionally from the world, and he's stayed that way ever since. He let's me in, because I've known him since we were kids before any of it ever happened. It's a shame though, because he's always alone. I mean, I guess that's the way he likes it. But still, he's never had a girlfriend that he honestly cared about, let alone a serious relationship, and he doesn't really have any other friends either, it's sad." he trailed off, thinking of his friend, momentarily forgetting the girl in front of him.

Serena just sat there her heart going out to Darien, and sorry for upsetting him so much. Being alone all the time? That must be so . . . lonely. She decided she would apologize to him, and couldn't wait to do so because she'd lose her nerve. Serena came to the conclusion that she would go out right now and find him. Maybe she and Darien could strike a truce? After learning all about his past, it gave her am explanation as to why he acted toward her the way he did.

Even if Darien was mean and insulting towards her, Serena didn't think she'd have the heart to be as mean to him back. She even found herself wanting to befriend the poor guy. After all, two friends are better than one, or, at least she hoped he would think so.

Now, where would Darien be this afternoon, the park? Maybe, she thought, answering her own question, but it was awfully hot.

He had probably headed off home where he could cool down. Luckily, thanks to Raye's obsession, Serena already knew where he lived. Sometimes Raye would make her walk by Darien's apartment after school to see if she could get a glimpse of the ebony-haired hottie.

"Hey Andrew," she began, a thought popping into her head. "Why does Darien blame himself for what happened? It couldn't have been his fault."

Startled, he was pulled out of his own thoughts and told her that Darien had never explained why, only that he thought it was his fault. Serena knew it couldn't possibly have been young Darien's fault, and wondered why he thought as much.

"Thanks for the shake, Andy," Serena said, putting down some money on the counter. "I've got to go. I have some stuff I need to take care of before I go home."

She walked out of the arcade into the near unbearable heat, making her way across the city to apologize to her archrival.

**Woot! So far so go I'd say. Hope you liked it. Next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three. Enjoy. R&R (for those not knowing what that means: Read and Review) Please :) Thanks. **

Well, former archrival now, she supposed. Its funny how one minute everything Serena felt for this man was simply pure annoyance and hatred, and the next, she had no idea what she felt. Only that it wasn't hatred. Annoyance maybe, but she no longer resented him. How could she with all the heartache he was still going through?

Now, when thinking about her Darien -- HOLD ON! Back up. Since when was this guy hers? Where in the hell did that thought come from?

_I'll just pretend I never thought that. Lock it up and throw away the key. Yeah, that's a really good idea._

He was not her Darien, nor did she want him to be, or did she?

"God," Serena groaned, feeling frustrated, this was nuts! How could she go from hating him so much to liking him just as much in the span of -- like one hour? So this boy lost his parents, it happens, did that really make that much of a difference to how she felt about him? Unfortunately, it really did, Serena thought glumly.

_I am SO pathetic._

Andrew's retelling of Darien's past made her see him in a whole new light. He'd gone through a great ordeal at such a young age, and her heart went out to him. Plus, it explained a lot about the way he acted toward her whenever they saw each other. Andy had told her Dare had emotionally detached himself from everyone and everything, and now thinking back on it, she realized this was true.

Every time she saw him, he was either by himself, or with Andy. Whenever Raye, or any other girl for that matter, tried to get close to him, he would sit and make polite conversation as not to be rude, but pretty much brushed them off after a while. He was so sweet the way he tried to avoid hurting their feelings. The only girl Darien did seem to dwell upon, and frankly not care if he did hurt her feelings, was Serena.

She wasn't trying to think concededly or anything. It really was true. It was always him approaching her, teasing her, trying to get her attention. Unless, of course, she saw him first, she realized surprising herself.

The times he hadn't noticed she was around she always did approach him. Serena never passed up an opportunity to talk with him, or, scream at him. She smiled lightly, remembering all the fights they'd gotten into, and as much as she hated to admit, they were fun.

_How have I not noticed this until now? I have . . . feelings for Darien._

Of course she'd go up to him, he'd smile, and make fun of her hair by calling her meatball head and whatever else Darien thought clever. Another gentle smile crossed her face, thinking of the nickname he'd given her. It was meatball head, but still. The name was kind of . . . cute?

Except when Raye would say it and that was totally annoying. Maybe, his paying attention to her, if only to make fun of her, was his way of getting close to her. Maybe, dare she even think it, it's his way of showing her affection, because he likes her.

Serena stopped for a moment, feeling a little awed at herself.

_I am such a deep thinker . . . Who'd thought it possible? _

It did seem possible, the only thing was, and she was Serena, and in turn, nothing special.

_How could he like me? I'm a ditz, klutzy, a complete idiot, and I can't do anything right_.

She frowned sadly. _I'm not even that pretty_, she thought, her eyes welling up with tears. Serena and self-esteem did not go hand in hand.

_All of my friends are gorgeous, smart, and very talented. Compared to them, I'm nothing._

Darien probably just wanted to be her friend and she would accept that, even if she now knew she wanted more. Being Darien's friend was better than being nothing to him after all.

She had almost reached his apartment building, only another couple of minutes, which was good because God was she exhausted. Serena desperately hoped she'd be able to figure out what to say once she arrived at Darien's.

**Heehee. Want to know what Serena's going to say to Darien? Chapter Four up soon. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Play the happy music. Chapter Four is now up :) Please R&R. I'd really appreciate it. Enjoy. **

_Knock Knock_

Darien turned off the shower faucet feeling a little irked that somebody was interrupting him.

"One minute," he yelled, hoping whoever was out there would hear him. He had to find a towel before answering the door, because he couldn't answer the door naked after all.

Darien smirked, imagining the look of horror they would get at the sight of his unexpected flashing. He dried himself off and pulled on a pair of tan cargo shorts and a black shirt.

"I'm coming," he reassured the unknown person outside in the hallway, towel-drying his hair as he went.

After this hectic day company was unwanted in his apartment. That thing in the arcade earlier hadn't helped his mood either. Darien still couldn't believe she had actually said that to him. (Even though he knew she had no idea . . . He was really mad at himself, not her.)

Though well aware he was being a little stupid, he was still agitated. But as he was opening the door, he couldn't help but think _that bitch-_

"Serena?" Darien practically screamed in surprise, making Serena jump back a little startled.

- - - -

She hadn't expected to be greeted with a yell.

Although he had screamed at her, she picked up no trace of anger in his voice, only surprise. Serena thought this a good thing.

- - - -

Darien felt embarrassed at his previous thought concerning the stunned blonde on his doorstep, and with her here, he almost felt like someone had caught him doing something rather wrong. After a moment, he regained his composure.

"What are you doing here?"

- - - -

Serena blushed self-consciously at her loss for words. Hello seemed completely awkward after their earlier tiff, and she couldn't help but look down at the floor, feeling incredibly stupid. Mentally kicking herself in the head, she thought_, you are such an idiot!_

Grounding her Converse covered feet into the carpeted floor and feeling most uncomfortable said in almost a whisper, "Hi Darien. I kind of need to t-talk to you if that's okay,"she stated simply, peering out through long lashes, afraid of the look she thought he might give her.

- - - -

_Huh__?_

He was completely caught off guard by this girl, and tried to make sense of the situation as he continued to stare at her completely dumbstruck. Finally, this made him take in her appearance, noticing her face was flushed beet-red.

Either this was from the heat, or embarrassment; he wasn't sure. He also saw how sweaty and disheveled she was. Her blue and white school uniform plastered to her shapely body.

_What, her . . . shapely body?_

Why was thinking about Serena in this way? Though shocked by this unbidden thought, he was more shocked when he realized that-

"You walked here?"

She nodded slowly and unsurely. Darien quickly ushered her into his air-conditioned apartment, and sat her down in a chair at his kitchen table while he rushed to get a glass of water.

She could've gotten heat stroke on the way over. She also looked a little dehydrated, not well.

Thankfully Serena didn't look serious enough to need medical attention, but that wasn't the point. What in God's name had possessed that woman? It was like 106 degrees outside! He told himself inwardly.

"What in the world gave you the bright idea to walk all the way over here in this weather, meatball head? You know, the heat can make you really sick."

Serena nodded, gulping down the water he handed her gratefully. She closed her eyes, thankful for the water. "I told you, I need to talk to you," she murmured, sounding and feeling a little sleepy from the walk, but more confidently as she was now able to think more clearly.

"About what . . . ?"

Serena sighed, opening her eyes slowly, knowing the impact this conversation would have on both of them. She looked him straight in the eye before her eyes dropped to her hands and she stared at them intently. Darien pulled up a chair in front of her sensing this was an 'I'm going to have to sit down' kind of conversation.

"About what happened at the arcade today? I came over to apologize to you."

- - - -

He almost laughed out loud, he was so surprised. She wanted to apologize to him? Why couldn't she have waited until tomorrow?

Suddenly, his eyes darkened considerably as realization dawned. Andrew. Andrew must've told her. He didn't need anybody's sympathy, and especially not from her.

"That could have waited until tomorrow," he spat out, teeth clenched in anger.

Serena looked up at him now, a look of urgency crossing her face. "No, it really can't wait. I know that if I tried to do this tomorrow, I would have lost my nerve."

- - - -

Downing the rest of her water, and placing the glass on the tabletop, she stood up. Darien also rose; worried she would have trouble keeping her footing. But Serena waved him down, indicating she was okay. She couldn't help feeling giddy.

1. Darien was actually showing some genuine concern for her well-being.

2. He hadn't laughed in her face yet. Keyword – yet.

He was looking at her curiously, because Serena kept opening and closing her mouth, unsure of how to begin. It was hard to talk to him when he was looking at her so intently. People rarely gave her their full attention, especially Darien, and it made her nervous more than usual.

"Come on, meatball head. I don't have all day. Spit it out already."

"Look Darien, you don't have to be such a jerk okay? Let me apologize to you without you driving me mental about it please."

He grinned broadly at that, Serena found she wanted to wipe it right off his face.

His expression once again became solemn, and she, for a second time tried to get the words right.

"Arrgh," she grunted in absolute frustration.

_Why is this so damn hard?_

**_Dum Dum Dum_! The talk is next. What will be said? How will Darien react? Find out next time on What I Say and What I Mean Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Xtina-Chan here with the next chapter update. Hope you like it. Finally they talk. Enjoy. Please R&R**

"All right," she finally began sounding awkward. "Turn around."

"What?"

"You heard me. Turn around."

Darien felt flabbergasted, and judging by the look on Serena's face, she was amused by this.

"How about, hell no, Serena?"

- - - -

She placed a hand firmly on one hip, feeling frustrated at his lack of cooperation. Secretly, she was also doing a little happy dance at the use of her real name coming out of his mouth.

"And why not?"

"Because, I'm afraid you'll do something to me when I turn around."

"Like what," she asked him emitting a small chuckle.

"Well, I don't know," he blubbered out. "Something that equals big pain?"

An exasperated sigh escaped her lips.

_Men -- they're such babies_.

"I won't. Girl Scouts honor," Serena promised him grinning slightly.

"It's just that I find myself unable to talk to you face to face. I'm afraid of what you'll say, but even more afraid of seeing the way you'll react to what I tell you." Serena was no longer grinning. "It'll be a lot easier for me to humiliate myself without you laughing in my face. So please, will you just turn around?"

- - - -

Darien searched her face. He was still pissed off as hell, although he wasn't sure at whom anymore. It was hard to be angry with this girl when she had the most sincere, intense, look deep within her piercing gaze. She was serious about this apology business. So, he slowly turned around in his chair. Serena sat down then, also turning away from Darien, their chairs back-to-back.

"Darien," she began tentatively. "Before I start, you have to promise me that while I'm talking, you won't interrupt me. That you'll wait until I'm finished before saying anything."

"I don't know if I can do that. It'll be pretty hard to not make fun of you for a whole five minutes, or more, depending on how much you talk," he wise-cracked, trying to lighten the mood. He was very much aware that throughout the whole time she had been here, not one single mean thing had he said to her.

1. He was really worried that she was ill from the heat.

2. She did say she was here to say sorry to him.

3. What had caught him off guard most of all was the fact a girl, Serena of all people, was in his apartment. Only Andrew had ever been here. He didn't have any other friends.

"You can save up all of your wise-ass comments for afterwards, all right? I promise I'll stay and listen to every last one."

Darien could hear the humor in her voice and smiled. Until today, Serena had never joked with him. He liked it.

"Deal."

- - - -

All right, she thought, breathing a giant sigh of relief, here we go.

"Today at the arcade I was so uber-stoked that school was finally over, and I thought that nothing could possibly ruin my day -- until you came in. I don't know why you're always so mean to me all the time. The first day I met you, when my test paper hit you in the face, I did tell you it was an accident and I was sorry.

Ever since then, whenever I see you, you are always trying to bother me. It's like you make it your life mission to annoy me to death, and I don't need it. That's what my brother is for. I try to ignore what you say and not let it get to me, but for some unfortunate reason, I can't. Maybe I'm too sensitive. I don't know. I do know the things you call me and say to me really hurt.

Maybe you don't mean to. Maybe you're just teasing me and not really meaning to hurt me, but you do. You make me so . . . sad."

Serena's voice wavered from the emotions building up inside. _Don't you dare cry! You big baby! You have to get through this!_ She chided herself silently.

"Ever since you came up with meatball head – Raye has started calling me that, too, and I HATE IT. I blame you. She's always been mean to me though, so I can't blame you for that. Amy, Lita, Mina -- they all say things to me; not as blunt and out rightly rude as she does, but on occasion they do imply things; that I'm ditzy, ugly, klutzy, stupid, yada-yada-yada. It's not just you guys either. It's everyone; My parents, teachers, she once more felt the tears threatening to fall, and tried unsuccessfully to hold them back.

- - - -

Darien could almost feel Serena's small frame shaking with tears behind him, and wanted desperately to reach out and comfort her. How dare people talk about her like that! He never meant any of the things he called her, and how dare these people actually believe them.

He felt a great upsurge of guilt at the pain and suffering he had caused her. He only teased her because he didn't know how to talk to girls he was interested in. Plus, she was undeniably cute when angered. She was beautiful and that went without saying, but so frigging cute when given the right stamina. Not that he would ever tell her that, or, let anybody else know for that matter.

"It majorly sucks when all the people in your life confirm -- on a daily basis -- the deepest fears you have about yourself. It's really good to know I don't just believe I'm a poor excuse for a human being, but I know for a fact I am." Serena continued; her voice drenched in sarcasm. "I'm only telling you this because I made you really angry and sad today, and you probably want to make me feel the same way I made you feel. I'm letting you know that you and everybody else are already doing a swell job of that.

So maybe this makes us even? Perhaps, perhaps not, I do not know. I do know I am sorry though. Right after you left I knew I had made a mistake and needed to find you and tell you I'm sorry. I was just trying to get you as riled up as you had gotten me, but I honestly didn't want you to get that upset. Then Andy came over, concerned, and asked me what had happened. I told him and then he told me about what happened to you . . . and your parents."

At this point, Darien started to jump in and say something about how he had no right. "Uh-uh-uh! Shut your mouth and let me finish, Darien -- you promised," he promptly did as instructed.

"He only told me because I asked him and he's concerned about you. He wouldn't tell me at first, because he thought I might use his information against you somehow. I wouldn't ever, in a million years, think about doing that to you, or anyone else, and I told him as much. So, he told me. I know you don't want anybody to feel sorry for you, especially me of all people, but I do. What happened to you was awful. It shouldn't have happened. You act like a bonafide jerk, but you really are a good person. For your parents to die like that and you to be left all by yourself...it just breaks my heart."

Serena quieted for a moment, choking back the sobs forming inside her throat. She knew it would only make him mad, and she didn't want that. When she felt more composed she continued on.

"Well, anyways- I'm sorry, I wouldn't have mentioned, or said anything if I had known. I feel like such an asshole, but so are you, so I hope you can forgive me, and I hope we can -- maybe be friends. You're probably thinking 'Now why would I want to be friends with such a meatball for brains anyways?'"

Darien smiled at her spot on impression of himself.

"But, Andy pointed out something else today and I think though you are constantly irking the crap out of me, somehow, deep down, that's your way of getting close to me. I think that since your parents died, you've refrained from letting yourself get close to anyone. I've seen you around other girls. You sit there and talk to them because you don't want to hurt their feelings, which I find really cute by the way, but you always brush them off, not giving anyone a chance.

So, perhaps all the attention you give me, even if it's simply teasing, is your way of showing me you want to be close to me. Now, I don't necessarily mean that like you're in love with me, or anything, or you want me to be your girlfriend. Because lets face it, why would you? But, I do think you do want to be my friend, and I want to let you know I also want to be your friend, too."

Serena finished her big speech off lamely, feeling she managed to get her point across well enough. She wasn't really sure what else to say, if there was anything else.

After a minutes pause, she uttered, feeling crazily nervous, "So . . . what do you think?"

- - - -

What did he THINK? Right then, he wasn't too sure, but one thing was certain, that last part of her speech made him FEEL insanely furious.

**Uh-oh. Darien is mad. Why? What will happen? Next chapter up soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Another one done :) Here ya'll go. I really hope you like it. Dramatic is hard to do sometimes :) R&R please, Enjoy.**

What Darien really felt was pure terror, not anger. How could anyone, especially Serena, read him so well? The longer he sat there in silence, the more uncomfortable he became, and he had to get her out of there fast.

He felt the girl tensing behind him as his mocking laughter filled the room with feigned anger.

"Oh God, that is hilarious – me, friends . . . with you? You think I make fun of you to be nice? Why would I want to date you, let alone be friends with you?"

_Because I do want to. You're beautiful and I am in love with you._

"I make fun of you to make fun of you. You're such an easy target. How can I resist?"

_I don't know how to talk to any woman, especially you. Plus, you are so cute when you're upset._

"Besides, as you stated earlier -- your friends are all prettier and in many ways superior to you. None of them, as far as I can tell, are as clumsy or as dumb as you. I'm actually into raven-haired friend Raye. She's really hot, and I think she's got the right idea about you."

_I love you. None of your friends come close to the wonderful person that you are. You are the smartest, loveliest, sweetest person I've ever met. None of them compare to you, especially that bitch, Raye. How dare she, or anyone else, say those untrue things to you. I love you, and I hate them for hurting you. I hate me for hurting you._

Darien didn't have the heart to continue his tirade of lies and empty words. He had to end it soon. "You know, from now on, you really shouldn't listen to what Andrew tells you. He's usually wrong in his assumptions."

_You should listen to him. He's always right._

"So, why don't you just go, meatball head. You know, before you make an even bigger fool of yourself. Besides, I need some more time to laugh about this, and I don't feel like laughing in your face anymore. That seems rather cruel. Don't you think?"

_You have to go before I make an even bigger ass of myself than I already have. I can't bear to be mean to you anymore. It's killing me, because . . . I love you. I'm sorry I keep pushing you away. I really do wish what I think and say could somehow click together, but I just can't get the words out. I'm sorry._

Unable to sit still any longer, Darien got up and strode casually into his kitchen. He could see out of the corner of his eye that she remained seated. He knew he had hurt her and felt like he was the slowest form of scum.

Darien couldn't help himself. This day was already getting way too long and stressful. Thinking about his parents always made him pull into himself a little deeper, and he couldn't find the strength, or desire to do so right now. All he wanted was to have a pity party, for himself, by himself.

Tomorrow he resolved that he would try and mend things with Serena. He didn't want her to hate him. With any luck, he was hoping to continue their normal bickering relationship. Darien couldn't handle anymore than that at the moment.

- - - -

Serena's hands were clenched at her sides, while trying to maintain control, and her eyes she fiercely held shut in an attempt to hold back the tears threatening to fall. Darien had blatantly been trying to upset her, and it had worked, but not entirely however.

As upset as his words had made her, as much as they stung, there was a part of her that refused to believe him. His voice didn't sound the same as when he usually threw insults at her. Darien's words sounded hollow, as if like her, he really didn't believe them either.

- - - -

As Serena slowly stood up and walked over to where he sat, Darien couldn't help but marvel at the strength she was showing him. Unfortunately for his ego, he was unable to be as strong as she was, and quickly turned around. There was no way he could face that downtrodden look he knew lurked within those piercing eyes of hers.

"Did you really mean all of that, Darien?"

Hearing the sadness and hope in her question, he closed his eyes painfully, but managed to reply.

"Yes."

"Darien, Turn around and say it to my face."

- - - -

Serena knew he couldn't possibly face her if he really had meant it. To her dismay, he slowly turned around and raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Yes, I mean it. Now leave."

At his final words, she couldn't hold the tears back anymore. All hope was now gone. She knew that she should leave, but she felt rooted to the spot.

They were both staring at each other, unable to move while their hearts were silently breaking. Serena's because the man she loved not only didn't love her back, but he actually hated her. Darien' because the woman he loved, who knew him so well, he was driving away forever.

- - - -

He just didn't have the strength inside to break down that emotional barrier he'd long ago put up. This barrier was dividing them, keeping them from any happiness they might've found with each other. It hurt him, but it was much too difficult a step to take.

_I'm sorry, Serena. I just can't. I've been through too much, and lost too much to let anyone in as wholly as I want to let you in. I do love you, but you deserve someone as caring, open, and honest as you are. I'm sorry, but right now that's not me._

_- - - - _

"All right then. Goodbye Darien," Serena choked out while tears kept pouring from her eyes. He didn't love her. He couldn't even be her friend.

She opened his front door, preparing to walk out of his life once and for all. She glanced back over her shoulder at Darien one last time to see the same stoic expression on his face. A loud sob escaped her throat as she firmly shut the door to all of her hopes and dreams behind her.

Serena ran from the building into the night. Luckily for her, it was a lot cooler out and also a lot darker. It was time for her to get home, and she began the long journey back feeling completely numb.

To her surprise, some time later, she found herself in the middle of Tokyo Park. She was standing in front of the large pond beside her favorite bench. Her eyes began watering as her thoughts of the day's events flooded her mind.

She wasn't good enough for anybody. Not for her parents, her friends, herself as a leader, and certainly not for Darien.

Then suddenly, out from behind some trees a negaverse monster appeared, scaring Serena out of her self pity.

Automatically, she found herself transforming into Sailor Moon. She was about to use her communicator to call the girls for help, but hesitated only a fraction of a second. This pause was all that the butt-ugly monster needed and it gave her a vicious back hander in the face with its fist.

The blow sent her soaring through the air as if she was moving in slow motion, and maybe she was. What did she know? All she knew was her face felt as if it were on fire, and fairly soon she was going to hit the pond.

The funny thing was she didn't even care.

_Why keep fighting? The scouts can handle things fine without me, so can my parents, and Darien doesn't give a rat's ass anyways. So, why not just give up?_

She decided to do just that as her body was submerged in icy water. The last thing Serena saw before she closed her eyes in defeat was the plethora of stars above her, thinking she would soon be up there amongst those twinkling wonders forever watching over the ones she loved, which, she now seriously realized, did involve Darien.

Deep down she'd always loved Darien. There was always this deep-seated undeniable pull and connection with him. Apparently, he didn't feel that same connection between them, but despite this, she did love him.

She could no longer hold her breath and opened her mouth to feel her lungs flood with water. This was it. Goodbye Life, she thought sadly, feeling very light headed.

As the last of her strength and consciousness left her, she began to detransform. Sailor Moon would no longer walk the Earth and stand for love and justice. Serena knew she would miss that part of her. Being Sailor Moon came with many hassles, but Serena always liked the part of her that was this heroine. While transformed, deep down she felt powerful and very much so like the leader she was dragged into being. It was easy to see the changes outside herself when she changed, but only she knew of these differences within.

The power and leadership were only the early beginnings to the change in Serena's soul. OF course, she was still the same old meatball-headed junior high student, but she felt like she was more than that - as if.

Serena knew without a doubt the scouts would follow her through anything, and do anything she asked of them. This made her feel like some type of royalty. Often, like a princess, but an undeserving princess, she thought.

The girls loved her, and she loved them very much. She only wanted what was best for them, and having her as a friend and leader could only bring trouble. Her final thought was of how much of a mess she was and glad it would all be over soon, and no one would have to sacrifice, or clean up after her anymore. Then everything went black.

**Oh no! A cliffy. lol. Next one up soon.. did you like this? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty everyone here is the last bit. Thank you all so much for sticking through and reading. I appreciate it. If you've read the whole way through and just ghost read, just please, review to the this. It really means a lot to me when you guys let me know the end result. Wether you loved or hated it I'd like to know. So please Anyways, here you go.**

Darien, now as Tuxedo Mask, dived headfirst into the icy water, losing his mask and top hat in the process, but not caring. While at his apartment, he had felt that familiar sense of urgency inside him every time Sailor Moon needed him. Each time it felt like she was calling him. He couldn't refuse her.

He had rushed to the park as fast as his legs would carry him. Sailor Moon was in trouble and needed his help, and for now he would have to push his thoughts of Serena onto the back burner.

As he arrived on the scene, he saw her flying into the pond, but assumed she would swim to shore while he took care of the creature.

After defeating the Youma, scarcely realizing she wasn't there beside him. Then, with a shock, it occurred to him that somewhere within that black abyss of a pond, Sailor Moon was trapped. This was why he now found himself swimming through that same darkness. He needed to find her and quick.

Once he had reached the bottom there wasn't much he could see, but he could sense her somewhere nearby. Usually, her presence felt vibrant and strong, but right now it wasn't. She was fading away, which meant that he didn't have much time left, and he had to find her.

He focused and finally was able to make out her familiar form and could make out those long golden locks. Using all of the strength he could muster, Tuxedo Mask was able to pull her to the surface and carried her out of the murky depths and out onto the grass surrounding the pond and gently set her down. He knew she wasn't breathing and pulled her into a position where he could give her mouth to mouth when he noticed exactly who she was. Sailor Moon was not the name issuing from his lips.

"Serena!"

She was Serena, but he was also aware she had gone in there as Sailor Moon. At once everything began to hit him.

Serena hated him. He loved her. Serena was Sailor Moon. He loved her. Serena wasn't breathing. He-

Oh my God! Serena wasn't breathing! Darien started CPR frantically, telling himself she had to live, for they had so much to talk about, and he loved her. She still wasn't breathing and a higher level of panic set in more CPR. There was still no response.

"God Dammit, Serena! Start breathing, you stubborn . . . wake up."

Darien was screaming angrily as her lifeless body lay limply in his trembling arms. This couldn't be it. She had to be alive.

His voice filled with despair as he added, "You've got to come back, Serena. I love you. You can't leave me. I need you," and as a last ditch effort to awaken her, he slapped her hard across the face.

Much to his surprise and relief, Serena began coughing up water, her eyes flickering open.

- - - -

"Argh -- How many times am I going to get hit in the face today," she weakly mumbled through her coughing fit.

After some time had passed, she fully regained consciousness and strength. Serena turned to face whoever had saved her from near death.

"Darien! What the... why are you dressed as Tuxedo Mask?"

She was glad to see him. After all, she loved him, and he had saved her life, so maybe he did...but how did he get her so fast? Why was he dressed like Tux? Well, minus the hat and mask of course.

- - - -

Darien knew he normally would've come up with some lame excuse, but he didn't have the energy, or the inclination. He was just so unbelievably relieved that she was okay. He had come so close to losing his love, but magically, she had come back to him. He silently vowed never to lose her again.

His parents were dead and he finally realized he could never again tell them how much he loved them, but right in front of him was the one person he did love more than life itself, and she was alive. He could tell her. He would spend the rest of his days telling her how much he cared for her. And hopefully one day, she could forgive me and love me back, he thought inwardly.

"Well meatball head," Darien told her tenderly, stroking her cheek. "I'm dressed up as Tuxedo Mask for the same reason you dress up as Sailor Moon."

"Hey! I don't dress up as Sailor Moon. I am... Ooohhh..."

Darien grinned as she figured out what he meant. He noticed she was shivering horribly and picked up the cloak he had flung aside before diving after her, and wrapped her within its secure folds. Serena thanked him for his kindness, grateful for the warmth.

- - - -

After a moment, the memories and sadness crept back into her mind and she felt like crying all over again. "You really shouldn't have stopped me, Darien. It wouldn't have made any difference. But since you have, I've got it from here. You can go now."

- - - -

"You mean you did that on purpose? What is wrong with you?" Darien was angry at the fact she had been so careless with her life, but terrified because something had pushed her to it, and he had played a part in it.

"You know what's wrong with me? Everyone in my life I love doesn't give a damn about me. It hurts, Darien. It hurts so much, but I guess now I'm going to have to live with it."

He had never heard so much anger coming from Serena before. What struck him most of all however was that underneath everything he could still hear and feel the sadness within her coming in waves. It made his heart want to snap in half.

It seemed to Darien in that moment Serena had regained enough of her strength back, because she promptly handed him back his cloak and began to walk out of his life once again. This time, he wouldn't let it happen. He wouldn't say the wrong things.

Before she got too far, he reached for her and spun her around to face him.

"Serena, would you just wait a freaking minute, please?"

She hadn't moved yet, merely staring at him, and he took this as his cue.

"Serena, I'm sorry. I know this doesn't make up for all the terrible things I said to you, especially for what I said and the way I treated you today. The truth is... you scare me. Everything you said to me today you were spot on about -- with the exception of two things -- It really terrified me how you were able to see me so clearly, and after you were done talking to me, I just panicked. I didn't feel like I could be straight with you. You know?

I've spent practically my whole life avoiding my feelings. I didn't feel like I was ready to let it all out just yet. I couldn't tell you how much I miss my parents, all the guilt I feel, or how much of what you said to me at my apartment meant to me. But, after almost losing you just now, that was a major wake up call for me, Serena. I can't keep running away from everyone, from you, because I'm scared. I'm sorry."

- - - -

She was staring at Darien, unable to say anything. He had so much emotion, so much grief, in his eyes she had never seen in him before. She was soaked to the core, dizzy, exhausted, and very confused. So it was taking her quite some time to absorb everything he was confessing. Then, a thought struck her.

"What were the two things I was wrong about?"

After hearing what he had told her at his apartment, she was scared at his answer. But, after what he had told her just now, she had to know.

- - - -

At her question Darien's grief stricken face had been replaced by a huge grin. He was very happy she was listening instead of trying to get away. He might have a chance after all. And he also knew the answer to her question. This was going to surprise the crap out of her, he thought smugly.

"The first thing you were wrong about was the fact I don't think anything I say about you is true. What I say to you and what I truly mean couldn't be more opposite. They are both two very different things. When I call you a meatball head and laugh at you, what I'm really saying is that I love your hair. It's beautiful just the way it is. I'm not laughing to mock you. I'm laughing more at the fact that you don't know what I mean.

I know you hate that nickname, but I mean it to be a complement, and you look so goddamn cute when you're angry. It's so hard for me not to provoke you. When I say you need to grow up, or that you're naïve, that's not what I mean either. What I mean is: I love your innocence, your positive thinking, and the way you view the world. Don't ever change. Every mean thing that I've ever said to you or about you was really a compliment in my mind.

I guess if I tried to explain it in simpler terms, it would be like how you act when you're five years old. You know? When you're a boy and you're five when you like a girl at school you pull her hair and torment her. That's how I treated you. It was stupid and I don't want to do it anymore. I know I hurt you, I can't say it enough. I'm sorry."

- - - -

Serena was, to say the least, very startled at Darien's sudden openness toward her. She almost didn't believe the sincerity she saw in his eyes and heard in his voice.

"What was the second thing?" If it was possible, she saw Darien grin even wider than before.

"When you offered your friendship to me, you also said something about how I wouldn't want you to be my girlfriend, but I want you to know that's not true either. I understand now after going over our crazy relationship and everything leading up to today, there is no way I believed you would ever consider going out with somebody like me -- if you ever were. But, one day I'll make it up to you, and I hope you'll let me take you out. You'd be the most wonderful girlfriend a guy could ask for, and whoever manages to win your big heart will be the luckiest man in the world."

- - - -

Everything Darien was saying he knew sounded like some lame soap opera script BS, but it really wasn't BS at all. This was how he felt -- if for only once in his life he was going to say exactly what he meant.

- - - -

After the initial shock of his words had passed, her first feeling was being absolutely thrilled.

_Darien wants me to be his girlfriend! He saved my life and he wants to be a part of it._

But then, another voice within started to nag her.

_Since when? After months of making you feel horrible, and putting you down he says a few kind things about you, and you believe him?_

Serena's earlier state of heartbreak re-asserted itself as fresh pain gripped her. She wasn't ready to put herself back out there with him, and didn't really know if she'd ever would. She didn't want to be shut out once again.

"How can you say that to me? You love playing games don't you? Do you honestly plan to torture me for the rest of my life? You should've left me down there so I wouldn't have to deal with this crap. Actually, you know what? I sincerely thank you for saving my life, but I don't need this," she commented coolly.

- - - -

"A game? Serena, its not-"

"That's bullshit, Darien! Of course it's a game. You expect me to believe everything you're telling me after months of treating me otherwise, especially after today when I put my heart and soul on the line and you crushed it? No way..."

Darien felt as if he was about to lose her all over again and he really didn't want that. She had a right to be skeptical, even hate him, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Serena, you have every right to hate me if you want, but I'm not playing a game or joking. I'm dead serious. I know that I have to make up for all the pain I've caused you, and I will. I'm sorry."

"Sorry just doesn't cut it. It just doesn't..."

"I know, but I'm-"

"Stop Darien! If you haven't noticed, I have a lot to deal with right now. I discover you are Tuxedo Mask of all people, and you now know I'm Sailor Moon, and, oh yeah, I almost died. I don't need any of this."

"Please," he begged her. "Just listen-"

"No, I've heard all you have to say. Just let me go home please."

"Serena-"

"Leave me alone."

"But Serena-"

"Darien, stop." She turned on her heel to walk away from him again. Darien was determined to not let this happen. He was faster than she, and grabbed her by the wrist before she could leave him.

- - - -

"Darien!" She couldn't believe this. She just wanted him to let go so she could get home. She kept her back to him, trying her best to ignore him, hoping he would give up and let go.

"Serena..." He needed desperately for her to turn around.

"What Darien? What do you want," she asked with every ounce of exasperation she had at her disposal.

- - - -

Darien grinned to himself once again, knowing full-well the answer would shock her. He leaned closer to whisper in her ear.

"I want you. I love you, you silly meatball head." With that he spun her quickly around, put his arms around her, and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Almost instantly Serena began to respond to his kiss. This surprised him, because only moments before, she had practically said that she hated him, but it didn't surprise him enough to stop. He never wanted to let her go. This felt too right.

- - - -

When they finally pulled apart, both were breathing hard, and for a minute, there was nothing but silence.

"You really mean it? You...love me?"

Another trademark, Darien smirk followed her question.

"Very much so; I plan to spend the rest of my life trying to get you to forgive me. Hopefully one day you might even love me back."

Serena was so very close to tears. This was so surreal, so perfect.

"Don't bother. I forgive you already."

It was now Darien's turn to be stunned.

"But, how can you? I've been such a jerk. I don't deserve it."

"Well, too bad. I don't really care if you deserve it or not. I forgive you. You're a good man, and I've always known that. And, I can't hate someone who just saved my life, has fought by my side against evil for so long, someone who just professed his love to me, and who... I love back with all my heart."

"Are you serious?"

This night was turning out to be so full of freaking surprises, for both of them. It was a wonder neither had a heart attack brought on by all that had taken place this day.

"As serious as I always am," Serena giggled and Darien smiled, hugging her tightly to him, and kissing her affectionately on the forehead. He heard her sneeze; making him painfully aware she was still soaked to the skin. As she looked up at him, she saw the guilt etched on his face.

"Don't Darien. We're going to start over -- right?"

- - - -

He kissed her lips lightly; she took this as an answer in the affirmative.

"We still have a lot to talk about meatball head, especially pertaining to Tuxedo and Moon. But for now, we need to get you home before you catch a cold." He was going to take good care of her.

Darien carried her all the way home, into the house, up stairs and into her bedroom despite her protestations. He wanted to make absolutely sure she was all right, and he knew she really didn't mind. On the contrary, Serena felt overjoyed, like a princess being taken care of so well.

He even waited for her to make sure she was comfortable and got into bed okay. She took a hot shower while he sat on her bed and waited. She came out of her bathroom in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, and a white tank.

Serena giggled a little nervously at her appearance. Comfortable was not always the most attractive looking thing. She didn't even have her hair up in the usual do.

"Don't fret. You look adorable," he reassured her, and she blushed slightly at the compliment.

- - - -

He stood up to leave, and a thought suddenly struck her.

"Hey Darien, I have a question if you don't mind me asking . . ."

"Not at all kid . . . shoot."

"Well back at the arcade Andy said something about you feeling guilty about what happened with your parents. I kind of wanted you to know why you felt that way. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He sighed before sitting back on the bed.

"I've never really talked about this before, I don't know if I can . . . I guess it's time . . . it's stupid really . . . I just remember being the backseat, me and my mother were having a fight. I can't recall about what actually, but I started to cry because I was so frustrated, and I yelled at her to look at me. Finally she did, she didn't see the curve in the road, and then it happened."

By her expression, he could tell Serena was very sad at this, and that she still didn't believe it was his fault. She was so caring. He swiftly bent down to place a kiss on her lips.

"I love you."

- - - -

Darien kissed her goodnight and they made plans to meet the next day at the Crown. She would bring the girls with her, so they could all discuss this impending negaverse business together. There would be time for other, more personal discussions, later on.

Serena hadn't told the scouts about what happened the previous day, or about Tuxedo, herself and Darien. She was afraid today things would be different, that in the light of day, he would change his mind, and withdraw his love for her.

She knew her thoughts were irrational, but the very idea made her nervous. Serena joined Amy, Lita, Mina and Raye as all sat down at their usual corner booth. Andrew popped on over when he noticed them, and sat down next to Mina.

"Hey girls, Serena, how did it go yesterday?"

The girls all looked to Serena, wondering what Andrew was talking about. They were all giving her looks as if to say: Yeah Serena, how did it go yesterday? She never answered because at that precise moment she heard the familiar welcoming jingle of the doors opening and saw Darien walk through them.

Her heart stopped as he locked his beautiful deep blue eyes with hers, and grinned. In that one instant all of Serena's fears melted away. Nothing had changed.

- - - -

Without sparing a glance at the other occupants at the table, Darien scooted in next to her. He through one arm possessively around her waist, and tilted his head to kiss her passionately, reassuringly, on the lips. He didn't want her to ever doubt his feelings again.

- - - -

"Well, that answers my question," Andrew commented, watching the new young couple kiss.

He smiled and got up from their table, knowing yesterday had obviously gone quite well for them both. He was happy for them. It was about time they realized what he had known all along.

- - - -

Serena and Darien's eyes were shining with happiness as they pulled apart. When they looked to the girls, they saw everyone's jaws had dropped -- confusion and shock clearly written on their faces. She laughed loudly at their expressions, and Darien grinned widely.

Raye was the first to speak. "What is going on here?"

Serena looked to Darien and then back at her thoroughly stunned friends.

"We have a lot to talk about, you guys, but amongst some other more obvious things," Serena began, taking hold of one of Darien's hands atop the table. "Darien is Tuxedo Mask."

The girls all exploded into: "Oh my Gods, no ways, and well that makes sense actually.

It was clear there was much to discuss. It was a new beginning -- a new alliance was forming between Tuxedo Mask and the scouts. But equally important, this was also a new beginning for Serena and Darien.

THE END

**Lovely? I think so. hehe. It took me a lot to write this, it's my baby, and I am proud. Thanks again **


End file.
